Devil's Fruit
by sapphermine
Summary: AU. In a world where the World Government holds the formula to the Devil's Fruit, a substance that could grant anyone great power, freedom is nothing but a dream. Ace, who has known nothing but pain and suffering at the hands of Teach, only strives to survive each day. But one day two boys are imprisoned with him, and suddenly, Ace's world changes. Perhaps there is hope after all.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Slightly Modern AU. In a world where the World Government holds the formula to the Devil's Fruit, a substance that could grant anyone great power, freedom is nothing but a dream. Ace, who has known nothing but pain and suffering at the hands of Teach, only strives to survive each day, holding no hope that he could ever be free. But one day two boys become imprisoned with him, and suddenly, Ace wants it, if not for himself, then for the two boys who changed his world.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 _"Hurry! We have to hurry!"_

 _"W-wait. Please, wait. My son, my son is-,"_

"Rogue, I'm so, so sorry," it hurt him to say it, to say the lie, but they had to leave, had to leave _now_ , "Ace didn't make it. He's gone, Rogue. He's gone."

His protege looked at him in surprise, then anger, hurt, betrayal, disgust... and then understanding, like he knew he would. Ace should have been theirs to protect, and it was cruel, so cruel of them to leave him behind and suffer whatever fate he may have without them to love him, without his parents to love him. But Rogue was much more important. Rogue was important to their Captain, to Roger. And Roger was so important to them, to the cause. Much more important than anything else.

There was no choice.

Ace had to be sacrificed.

Later, after delivering Rogue safely to Roger, after staying with them as they grieved the loss of their son, after making sure that Shanks felt no guilt from his decision, after facing Dragon's wrath upon his recount of the night who later on agreed with him, that he had no choice, that he would have done the same thing, that they would have lost Ace anyway had they stayed and was captured by the World Government, after all of this... Rayleigh would sit heavily on his bed, would claw at his hair in frustration, would cover his face with his hands and cry.

Alone in his room, burdened with the knowledge that he had abandoned a child, his _best friend's child_ to fate, Rayleigh sobbed as he apologized, "I'm so sorry, Ace. I'm so, so sorry."


	2. Ace

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine.

 **Summary:** Slightly Modern AU. In a world where the World Government holds the formula to the Devil's Fruit, a substance that could grant anyone great power, freedom is nothing but a dream. Ace, who has known nothing but pain and suffering at the hands of Teach, only strives to survive each day, holding no hope that he could ever be free. But one day two boys become imprisoned with him, and suddenly, Ace wants it, if not for himself, then for the two boys who changed his world.

 **Warning:** Child abuse in this story.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

Ace's earliest memory was a hard slap to the head. His memories after that were of similar nature. Teach told him it was because he was too slow, too stupid, and he deserved every hit and every slap.

Why is it that Makino couldn't understand that?

"You're not stupid, Ace," she said with a pout, her hands on her hips, looking disappointed in him, "You just have to want to learn. You do want to learn, right?"

Ace bit his lip and wondered if he should tell her the truth. Except she was already disappointed in him enough, and she always got sad whenever he talked about how he was probably never going to live to a point where he could use this knowledge, use the knowledge of reading and writing. He was ten already, it was only a matter of time before Teach made him drink it. The Devil's Fruit.

And even then, Teach made him live with Bluejam. And Bluejam couldn't care less about him. If Ace couldn't steal enough money, he wasn't going to get fed. And Ace needed to eat. A lot. He'd tried eating less but it just made him sick and made Makino very, very sad and very angry.

Ace didn't want to make Makino sad. Or angry.

So he said the only thing that could make her not disappointed in him anymore, even if it was a lie, "I want to learn. I'll try again. Sorry."

She smiled brightly at him then, even ruffled his hair a little bit. Ace couldn't help but lean into the touch, still at awe that touches can be gentle, that some touches don't have to hurt.

"Okay, Ace. Let's try writing your name again then."

Ace took the pencil again and began writing.

Five years ago, before meeting Makino, Teach found Ace in an orphanage somewhere in the city. Everyone loved Teach at the orphanage because he always brought sweets and lots and lots of food. He would play around with them and sometimes, sometimes he'd even take one of them home with him. And everyone wanted to have a home.

Ace wanted a home then too. But not with Teach.

Whenever Teach would come, Ace always hid in his room, only coming out once Teach was gone. There was just something about the man that frightened Ace, something not very nice. The other kids actually preferred that Ace stay away too, because Ace frightened them. Ace was super strong and he sometimes hurt other kids when they played. Sometimes, when he was really, really angry, he could break chairs and tables and doors... and sometimes, people too.

Everyone called him the Devil's Child.

And it hurt. It hurt a lot. Because he wasn't bad, he wasn't! He was sad no one believed him and it made him angry too! Why don't they believe him? Why?!

So he frowned a lot at them, and scared them even more because of it. And if they were going to hurt him then why is it not okay if he hurt them too? Why is it okay if he was the only one hurt?

They told him he was bad, that he was never going to get adopted because parents don't want bad children. And maybe that's why his parents left him too, because he was a horrible boy and he hurt people.

Ace was so angry he forgot all about his fear of Teach. So when the man came again he was the one who greeted him first. When Teach distributed the food, Ace ate most of them. When Teach talked to him and asked him weird questions like, how strong he was, or if he was always hungry, Ace told the truth.

When Ace saw Teach smile at his answers, Ace finally remembered why he never approached the man before.

But it was too late.

Ace wanted to prove to them that he wasn't bad by making Teach adopt him. Teach did adopt him, and all of the kids were so jealous of him, just like he wanted, but Ace somehow knew he made a mistake.

On the day Teach brought him to his new home, Ace learned what happened to the other kids that were adopted.

They were in cages and there was no life in their eyes when he passed by them.

For two years he watched Teach inject something to the bigger kids. And for two years he watched as they cried in pain, watched as they writhed on the floor, their bodies contorting in ways Ace thought was impossible. He watched, they all watched, as the kid died, eyes open wide in fear and agony. And Teach was unaffected by it all. If anything, he was only disappointed. The wait would start again after that, and the next big kid would die.

At the end of the second year, something different happened. An adult came poking in. Before any of them realized though, Teach had shipped them off to the countryside. He separated them; Ace ended up with two bigger kids who were always mean to him. They ended up with Bluejam, who only took them in because Teach gave him a bag full of money.

Ace didn't know who was worse. Teach, who killed children like it was nothing but left them alone and fed them all before killing them? Or Bluejam, who made them steal for him or else they wouldn't get fed, who hit them really hard whenever he felt like it? Ace was seven when Bluejam hit one of the bigger kids hard enough that he bled and bled and bled. The other ran away a few days after that. One of Bluejam's men went after him. A day later, the man returned without the kid. Ace would rather forget the knife that man had washed after.

But it wasn't all that bad. There was a woman named Dadan who also kind of lived with Bluejam. Whenever Ace couldn't steal enough to earn his food, or when Bluejam just didn't feel like sharing the food, that scary-looking woman would sneak food to him. It wasn't enough, the food was never enough, even if Teach told Bluejam they had to eat a lot, but it was still food. Ace survived until he turned eight like that.

And then Ace tried to steal from Makino.

She chased him away with a slap to the hand and a broomstick, screeching how dare he steal something someone had worked hard for, didn't his parents ever teach him manners?! Ace only stole from her because he was so hungry and her bar always had a lot of customers anyway, a lot of pirates even. And he never knew his parents; they'd abandoned him before they got to teach him about manners. But Ace understood hard-work, the people at the orphanage taught them that if they worked hard enough maybe they'd amount to something. So when the last of her customers trickled away, Ace sneaked in and left all the money he stole from her on the bar counter-top. He could stand the hunger for one more night.

But it was like she had super human senses or something because as soon as Ace dropped the money, she grabbed his hand and held on tight.

Ace didn't even try to get away. He knew what was coming next. So he closed his eyes and waited for the hit that was going to come. Except it didn't.

Makino looked at him oddly, as if trying to understand him. Ace tugged, but she held tighter. There were bruises there though, from when Bluejam dragged him outside yesterday, yelling at him that he couldn't get in until he stole something, and he flinched because it hurt. Makino's eyes widened, and she looked at his arms like she was seeing it for the first time. She stared hard at his bruises and at the cuts on his face. Then she sighed and pulled a semi-eaten plate from somewhere and set it in front of Ace.

He couldn't help it, he was _so hungry_ , Ace cleaned the plate in less than a minute.

Makino introduced herself after that, told him that if he wanted to get more food he should stay, and then made him promise to go back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that day.

From when he was eight until he was ten, Ace kept on coming back to Makino and her really awesome food. She made him help clean the dishes, told him this was one of the ways how good people earn money, taught him manners, and tried to teach him letters.

Bluejam never realized, because he lived so far away from the village where Makino lived. Ace would still occasionally steal, but only from the mean ones. Most of the money he gave to Bluejam came from working around the village, usually in Makino's bar. Sometimes the Mayor made him help him sort out his papers, even if Ace read so slow.

So even if Ace didn't think he'd live long enough to make use of learning the letters, he still learned them because it made Makino happy. The Mayor and the other people who came into the bar often liked to teach him too, and he could see it in their eyes, how happy they were watching him learn. It's strange, because Ace never thought he'd ever feel it, but he was very, very happy too.

As he was diligently writing his name, with pointers from the Mayor now and then, Makino watched him and asked him something she'd never asked before.

"What's your dream, Ace?"

Ace abruptly stopped writing.

In his world where even the smallest moments of joy had to be stolen and kept secret, there was no such thing as _dreams_. Ace was happy enough surviving through the next day. For someone whose future was already on borrowed time, what use would dreams be except to torment him because it would never, ever happen?

So he shrugged at Makino without looking at her, muttered an, "I don't know," and continued writing his name.

Ace couldn't afford having a dream, couldn't bother hoping.

When, two days later, Teach showed up, yelled at a cowering Bluejam for losing the two bigger kids and then snatched him away, Ace knew he was right.

This was it. There really was no use for dreams in his world.


	3. Sabo and Luffy

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine.

 **Summary:** Slightly Modern AU. In a world where the World Government holds the formula to the Devil's Fruit, a substance that could grant anyone great power, freedom is nothing but a dream. Ace, who has known nothing but pain and suffering at the hands of Teach, only strives to survive each day, holding no hope that he could ever be free. But one day two boys become imprisoned with him, and suddenly, Ace wants it, if not for himself, then for the two boys who changed his world.

 **Warning:** Child abuse in this story.

 **AN:** Thank you very much for the faves and follows. And to **Beatreex** , thank you for the comment! Here's more!

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

Ace groaned when he came to.

Gasping at how cold he was, he couldn't stop his body from shivering. He wanted it to stop, wanted his body to stop moving on its own, because everything _hurt_.

The Devil's Fruit should have killed him. Ace certainly felt like dying the moment the substance was injected into his arm. Even now he could still remember the pain as the liquid traveled throughout his body, how it felt like it was melting everything inside, how he felt like he was burning alive and then freezing cold. Over and over and over again. His throat was still raw from screaming. If he tried to speak, no sound would probably come out.

He was in so much pain. Why was he still alive?

And Teach... Ace was delirious from pain but he still felt terror as he saw the grin blooming on the man's face. The man was supposed to be disappointed. He was supposed to be disappointed and then move on the next big kid. Teach wasn't supposed to look so manically delighted.

And the way Teach touched him so reverently repulsed Ace. Even in his fevered mind, Ace could tell how... gentle the man was as he wiped the sweat off his brow, how patient he was whenever he vomited whatever food was forced in him, how paternal the man was as he tucked the sheets around his body. Teach was supposed to dismiss him for useless, dispose of him like the trash he thought they all were. He wasn't supposed to treat Ace this way. This wasn't supposed to happen. What was going on?

It was when his fever finally broke and he set everything in his cell on fire that Ace understood.

Everything Ace knew about the Devil's Fruit was from Teach's mad ramblings. How it was supposed to give people strange abilities, how it could give people strength beyond the norm. Ace had never seen it work and so never thought more about it.

But now... now with his hand on fire, and how it felt warm and _comforting_ instead of burning, Ace was terrified.

Outside his cell, watching the fire dance across his hands, Teach grinned.

Holding seastone shackles in one hand, he said, "Ace, my boy, we're going to have so much fun."

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

Luffy didn't like dark places.

At seven, _everything_ made him cry. He didn't like it when Shanks surprised him, didn't like it when Uncle Ray would make him train with him, didn't like it when Uncle Roger would take him out on those scary adventures, even if they just went to the forest near their home.

If the bad man hadn't hit him when he cried the first time, Luffy would be bawling right now.

But he was scared. He was so, so scared. Who was the bad man that took him? Where was he? Where was Uncle Shanks? He was just playing with the older boy with the weird hat when—

"S-Sabo?" he whispered, "S-s-s-Sabo, are you h-here?"

Nothing. So Luffy tried again.

"Sa-a-abo? Are you o-okay? S-Sa-abo?"

Still nothing. Feeling more and more afraid by the second, Luffy asked louder.

"S-S-SABO?! SABOOOO! SABO, ARE YOU—,"

"Oi. Shut up."

The voice in the darkness stopped Luffy's hysterics, surprising him enough that even his tears stopped flowing.

"U-um, is that you, Sabo?"

Luffy could practically hear the eye roll when the voice replied, "No, it's not. Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

But Luffy didn't want to be alone, especially now that there was someone there with him after all!

"W-wait! Do you know where Sabo is? He has this weird hat! And a tissue on his neck! Oh! And I'm L-L-Luffy! Who are you?"

Sniffling, Luffy waited for the voice to answer him. Luffy wasn't disappointed when he heard a sigh.

"I don't know where your friend is. Maybe he's still unconscious. Or maybe he took him somewhere else," and then, after a pause, the voice continued with a sigh, "And my name is Ace. Now shut up."

Ace. That was a cool name! Luffy smiled, glad he wasn't alone. Ignoring the annoyed tone of Ace's voice, Luffy asked, "Hey, can we get out of here? I'm so hungry I could eat an entire bear! And it's so dark in here," he whispered, "I don't like the dark."

"Look, kid—,"

"It's Luffy! Not kid!"

"—I get you want to get out of here, believe me I do. But we're stuck here, kid—,"

"Luuuuffy!"

"—whether you like it or not. Stop interrupting me, will you! I already know your name!"

Luffy stuck his tongue out at where Ace's voice was coming from, and said, "Then use it, Ace! Aaaaace!"

Ace snorted before saying, "You're not from an orphanage, are you?"

"From the what?"

"The orphanage."

"What's that?"

"What's— well, if you don't know what that is then he probably didn't take you from there. So, where'd you come from?"

Luffy thought for a moment, thinking about all the places they've been to, about all the places he and his father had to go to. Ace, however, must have thought he didn't know where he came from because he said, "Doesn't really matter, I guess. It's not like we're getting out of here anyway."

Now, Luffy wasn't so big on being brave himself, but he could be brave sometimes! And he didn't like how Ace sounded, how... hopeless he was. Luffy heard it enough from Auntie Rogue, and it hurt because he liked her a lot! A whole lot! And he didn't like to see her sad.

And well, Ace was a stranger and Luffy didn't even know what he looked like, but he was here with him, and he was nice, talking to him like this and making him not so afraid. So Luffy frowned and told Ace, "We'll get out of here! I know it!"

"Now I really know you're not from an orphanage. You're too... cheerful."

In response, Luffy's stomach growled. He giggled at it, a little embarrassed. And then he deflated as he moaned, "I'm soooo hungry!"

"Huh, I guess you could eat a bear."

Suddenly, something was thrown against the bar of his cage. Startled, Luffy's eyes were starting to collect tears when he heard Ace say, "Take it. It's all I have left. Next meal's coming tomorrow so if you're really hungry, eat that slowly. Might make the waiting easier to bear."

Smelling the bread, Luffy's eyes widened eagerly. Without thinking about it he stretched his arms and snatched the break from the bowl outside the cage. Then he winced, remembering Shanks telling him never to do that outside of the house. Miraculously remembering Ace's words, Luffy took a bite, chewed longer than he was used to, then swallowed slowly.

It was the best bread he'd ever tasted in his entire life.

"Do you have more?" he asked, because his stomach growled at him again.

Luffy heard the other huff and say, "Rude. It's the only one I have left, weren't you listening? If you already ate it all, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Luffy clarified. Staring forlornly at the remaining half, Luffy asked, "I mean, if this is the last, then what about you? Won't you be hungry?"

Ace was silent for a while. Ace was silent for a little too long that Luffy thought the other boy had fallen asleep. Unable to bear the thought of being alone, especially in this dark, Luffy was about to call out when Ace said, "'s fine. I'm fine. I'm always fine. Besides, I doubt I can keep it down anyway."

That concerned Luffy. Being sick is the worst thing in the world!

"Are you sick, Ace? Are you alright? I hate being sick! I can't eat a lot when I'm sick! Being sick sucks!"

There was a beat before Ace tiredly laughed and replied, "I hear you. Being sick does suck."

And maybe Ace really was sick because Luffy could hear how tired the boy was. Maybe Luffy was being selfish making Ace stay up with him. Maybe he really did need to go to sleep?

"H-hey, Ace," Luffy said, trying to be brave because his new friend needed it, "Maybe you should s-sleep. So that you won't be sick anymore. I-I'll be fine right here."

"Really? You sound like you're one boo away from having a panic attack."

"Wh-a-aat? Who told you that? I'm great! I'm fine! Go to sleep, Ace!"

"...if you're sure, Lu. But at least now you know you're not alone."

That thought made Luffy smile. Yeah. Yeah, Ace was right. Luffy wasn't really alone.

"Thanks, Ace."

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

All things considered, Sabo thought he was pretty lucky.

At least he was still alive.

Not that it counted much, seeing as how he was trapped in a cage in complete darkness.

Slowly moving around, trying to make no sound, hoping no one would notice he was awake, Sabo crawled around and found that the cage was at least five feet on all sides. In other words, it was a small space. At least the ceiling appeared to be a bit higher, not that Sabo could tell in the dark.

Silently going back to the cot he'd woken up in, he curled up in it and couldn't help but shiver from the cold. The floor was cemented and it was night. Seeing as how it was nearing winter, Sabo knew it was just going to get colder as the night went on.

Dammit. How did he end up in here?

One minute he was teaching Luffy how to— Hold on. Luffy!

Biting his lip to keep himself from panicking, Sabo took a deep breath and prayed. Luffy was younger than him by at least three years. No way was he going to leave the kid alone!

Whispering, he ventured, "Luffy? Luffy, are you here?"

Almost immediately a yell came from the cage beside his.

"Sabo! Oh my god, Sabo! You're all right! I thought you weren't— Ace said they might have taken you somewhere else! I'm glad you're here. I-I-I'm so g-g-glad you're here," Luffy finished, now sobbing earnestly, "I sout yuv were gone, Th-aabo!"

Sabo smiled, relaxing a little. At least Luffy appeared to be safe.

With Luffy here though, Sabo couldn't help but feel a little bit hopeful. Surely Luffy's guardians would realize he was gone? Sabo couldn't say the same thing for his own guardians, but Luffy seemed to really like his family. Hopefully, _hopefully_ , they'll find them and bring all of them home. Well, home was the trash heap for Sabo but at least Luffy could return to wherever home is for him. Kid deserved it.

Luffy was still talking and when Sabo caught on, he only heard, "—Ace gave me his food even if he was sick! And I'm still so hungry but I'm so scared, Sabo."

Ace? Who was Ace? Was there someone else there with them?

As if reading his thoughts another voice spoke up, this time from the cage across his and Luffy's.

"So I guess Sabo woke up, huh?"

Wow. This Ace kid really did sound like he was sick. Or needed a lot of sleep.

"Ace!" Luffy unsurprisingly (Sabo was getting used to the younger boy's moods) yelled out, his voice cheerful despite the circumstance, "You're awake! Are you feeling better?"

"...yeah. I feel better Luffy."

And if that wasn't a lie Sabo would eat his foot. But Luffy believed it so Sabo supposed that was all right. They were the older ones here after all. If not for them, who would take care of Luffy?

While Luffy was recounting the hours he spent waiting for anyone to wake up ("It was sooo scary! But I'm okay! I'm really b-brave!"), Ace called out to him, "I hoped you'd be older, Sabo. Guess we're about the same age after all."

Sabo frowned at that, "What makes you say that? Maybe I am older."

"I'm ten," Ace helpfully supplied, sounding more tired than ever. And for that instant, Sabo kind of realized why Ace asked.

"Well I'm seven!" Luffy pipped up, unperturbed.

"...I'm ten, too."

"So I was right. Huh. Guess I'm pretty good at guessing ages."

"Ooooh Ace! Guess mine, guess mine!"

Sabo could practically see the wheels turning in Ace's head, probably wondering if Luffy was being serious or if he really was that dense, before answering, "Uh. Seven?"

"OH MY GOD ACE, YOU'RE SOOOOOO GOOD! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Honestly, Sabo didn't want the responsibility. He had trouble enough looking out for himself. Watching over a hyperactive seven year old with no sense of self-preservation would be more than he could take. Sabo needed Ace, even if Sabo was older than the other boy. Hell, they needed each other if they wanted to get out of this place.

So he said, "Go back to sleep, Ace. You sound like you need it."

"But Ace said he was okay, Sabo! Ace, you're okay, right? You said you were okay?"

Sabo winced at that, a reminder that he really wasn't cut out to look after someone else. Across them, Sabo heard Ace grumble about big mouths before talking over Luffy's rants with, "Hey, hey, Luffy! I'm fine. I said I was fine, didn't I? I just woke up, that's all. You know how groggy you are when you just wake up, right?"

"Oooh! You're right. I hate that. Shanks sometimes dangles meat to get me to wake up."

With Luffy calmed down again, Sabo couldn't help but sigh. Seriously, how were they going to get through this?

No matter what the other boy said, he really sounded awful. How long had Ace been in here anyway?

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

Two weeks.

That's how long Ace has been in this cage.

One week of being delirious with pain and fever. And the next trying to get the shackles off, something that instantly sapped him of his strength the moment Teach locked his ankle in it. His only consolation was that it wasn't chained to anything. It was just the shackle itself. But whatever it was it made Ace feel tired and sick all the time.

If he wanted to get Luffy and Sabo out of here, he had to get that thing off.

Speaking of the two, they were both still sleeping. Ace kept on trying to sleep, hoping to get even a little of his strength back, but nothing. It wasn't exactly painful. But it was annoying; he couldn't even muster enough energy to want to eat!

Ace sighed. He had to do _something_ , but what? He knew how to pick locks but without the proper tools, it was next to impossible.

No matter who Sabo and Luffy were, Ace knew they didn't deserve whatever Teach had planned for them. Even thinking of the pain he'd gone through during and after taking the Devil's Fruit, death seemed infinitely more merciful. No. No one had to suffer at the hands of Teach if he could do something about it.

But again, what? How?

Mulling over these thoughts he almost didn't hear Sabo's whisper, "Ace. Hey, Ace. You awake?"

Listening if Luffy was awake, heard him snoring instead, Ace replied, "Yeah. I'm awake."

"Oh, good. Uh," the other boy began, "So. Any idea how we can get out of here?"

Ace hated to break it to Sabo, but Sabo wasn't Luffy. Sabo can probably take the truth. And maybe help him think of what to do.

"No. Believe me, I've tried a lot of things. Unless you have super human strength and can bend the bars, or you have lock picks somewhere still on your person, I've got nothing."

He heard Sabo sigh.

"Yeah, I thought as much. Honestly, I'm hoping Luffy's folks would come and get him. When I met him, his guardians seemed pretty protective of him. I'm sure they're looking for him. Maybe."

Ace hated to say this too but he had to, "...it's been three days, Sabo."

He heard Sabo's groan of frustration before he hissed, "Don't you think I know that?! Instead of being Mr. Pessimistic over there, why don't you try and think of other ways to get out of here, huh?"

That kind of pissed Ace off, "Well, excuse me! You're not the one who's been here for two weeks, wondering what the heck will happen to him! Wondering if they've forgotten about you and that you'll slowly starve to death! You're not the one bound with a fucking shackle that fucking saps your energy that you can't even make yourself eat! So I'm _sorry_ if I don't sound so fucking happy right now, okay?!"

At Sabo's sudden silence, Ace bit his lip and whispers, "But I'm trying my best, okay? I'll get you two out of here somehow. I swear it."

"...and you?" Sabo suddenly asked, his voice now more subdued, "How about you?"

Ace shrugged even though Sabo wouldn't be able to see it, trying to feel nonchalant, "I know how Teach works. Been with him for a few years. He won't kill me. I got something he needs."

"Teach?" then Sabo continued, "Is he a curly haired guy with a gap tooth who looks more at home in a dumpster than I ever will?"

Ace smiled, "Yeah. He'd be the one."

"How'd you know him?"

"He kinda adopted me from the orphanage I was staying in. And then I realized he was a serial killer who poses as a scientist. Believe me. You don't want to meet him."

"I kinda want to forget this ever happened, actually."

Ace snorted, "You and me both."

And then silence.

Until Sabo spoke up, "You said something about shackles?"

"Yeah. They're fucking annoying. If I could just get them off I could probably... do something about escaping."

"...right. How?"

"Um. Well. That doesn't really matter. Since I can't take this damn thing off without breaking my foot or something."

"No, seriously Ace, how? How will you get us out of here if you take the shackle off? And oh my god, they're not monitoring us, are they? If they hear what we're saying—,"

"Hey, Sabo, chill. Teach is a cheap bastard. He won't spend a lot on us."

He heard Sabo take a breath before saying, "Yeah, okay so? How can you get us out?"

Ace hesitated. "Don't freak out, okay," Ace began, wondering if he was doing the right thing, if he was condemning himself to more labels of 'Devil's Child', "Without the shackles, I could probably bend the bars. Bend it enough to get through."

From the cell across his, Ace heard Sabo laugh, "Ha! Are you serious?!" And when no comment came from him, Sabo sobered and asked, "Wait. You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Huh. That guy, Teach, actually asked me about that. If I were stronger than normal. I heard him ask Luffy, too."

Ace actually never thought why Teach chose him that day. Still, there was time for that later.

Sabo continued, "And okay. I'm pretty good with my hands, actually. I can maybe... in the next meal they give us. I can maybe make _something_ like a lock pick from the utensils. Maybe."

"Sabo," Ace said, grinning widely, "'Maybe' is still better than nothing. Let's do it."


	4. Escape

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine.

 **Summary:** Slightly Modern AU. In a world where the World Government holds the formula to the Devil's Fruit, a substance that could grant anyone great power, freedom is nothing but a dream. Ace, who has known nothing but pain and suffering at the hands of Teach, only strives to survive each day, holding no hope that he could ever be free. But one day two boys become imprisoned with him, and suddenly, Ace wants it, if not for himself, then for the two boys who changed his world.

 **Warning:** Child abuse in this story.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

The next meal that came, Sabo broke off a tine from his fork.

It was still too little, and Sabo knew they had to get out fast, but there was nothing to be done about it. He didn't want to damage the fork too much and draw suspicion after all.

When they were left alone, Ace asked, "So?"

"Earliest I can give 'em to you is tomorrow, same time. Gotta make it long enough first."

"Gotta mae wha log nough?" Luffy suddenly pipped up, mouth obviously full with food.

Sabo didn't know if it was a good idea to tell the younger boy of their plans. Who knew if he'd blab it out if they started questioning them. Not for the first time, Sabo hoped the light was at least bright enough to see his companions. As it was, he could barely make out Ace's silhouette moving sluggishly in the cell across his. What Sabo would give to have Ace's help, or at least see a nod from the other boy, just _something,_ anything, to make Sabo feel he was doing all right. They they were gonna be all right without worrying Luffy.

They both had to be strong. Sabo knew he could be. But it would be infinitely better if there was someone who could pick up the slack every now and then.

As he was mulling things through, it was Ace who answered Luffy, "Hey, Luffy, do you still want bread? I don't think I can finish mine."

Ah. So hide things from Luffy it was.

"YES! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Luffy said excitedly, eliciting a small smile from Sabo who marveled at Luffy's continued cheerfulness, "THANK YOU, ACE!" Sabo heard a bowl clatter across the floor then hit what must be the bars of Luffy's cell. A strange sound came after that, like a huge rubber band being pulled then released, before Luffy suddenly said, voice hesitant, "Are you sure, Ace? If you're sick, you need this more than I do."

Luffy really was the strangest person Sabo had ever met. One minute, he was this happy-go-lucky kid who thought of nothing but food. And within the same minute, he'd change, become more mature, more insightful, like he could _see_ something you can't.

"Yeah, Lu. And I'm fine."

"...Ace?"

Sabo heard Ace sigh, "I'm really okay, Luffy. I'm pretty sure I'll still be right here tomorrow."

"Okay. Don't you leave us, Ace. 'Cause we're all friends now, aren't we? And friends don't leave each other. Uncle Roger said so."

Friends.

Wow. Sabo hadn't thought he'd ever really use the word in relation to him and someone else for as long as he lived. Did this really make them friends? It hadn't even been a week since they "met". Sure he knew more about Luffy than anyone else, given how talkative the other was. He and Ace could probably list all of Luffy's favorites without even thinking much about it. They knew about his _really awesome dad who has a really cool tattoo on his face!_ and his equally awesome Uncle Roger who took him to scary adventures. They knew about Aunt Rogue, who baked the most delicious pies. And Shanks and Uncle Ray and Uncle Benn and all the other people in Luffy's life.

And Ace? Ace could hold Luffy's attention like a flame to a moth. Sabo had no idea how Ace did it; maybe it was the authority in Ace's voice, or the confidence in the words. It was really strange because Ace could be so rude to Luffy, and Luffy as equally, childishly rude back, but they always somehow made up in the end. Sabo couldn't even remember the number of times he'd had to step in between them. And even if Luffy had declared Sabo was better than Ace, Sabo knew it wasn't exactly the truth. There was just _something_ about the other boy that drew Luffy in, hell, drew Sabo in too. Sabo wasn't really sure about it, but maybe it was because they both felt that somehow Ace was someone you could rely on.

Was this enough to make them _friends_?

Sabo hadn't realized that Ace was silent too until Luffy said, an affronted tone to his voice, "What? Uncle Roger is really cool, you know! Friends don't leave each other! They don't! We're friends, so we shouldn't leave each other!"

Again, Sabo wished he could see Ace, just so he could raise a brow at him and silently ask him if this was okay. Without any visual cues, however, Sabo went out on a limb and said, "Yeah, Lu. Of course we won't. We're," he hesitated, wondering why his eyes were suddenly so itchy, "Friends. We're friends. And we won't leave each other."

The joy in Luffy's voice was palpable when the younger replied, "Yup! That's right! We'll be friends forever and ever and ever and ever! That way, I'll be together with you guys for ever and ever and ever, too!"

If anyone said they heard sniffling in the direction of his cell, Sabo would fervently deny it. His denial, however, didn't make it any less true.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

With a pair of thin metal wires on hand from Sabo, Ace started freeing himself from the shackle around his right ankle.

It was harder than he imagined it would be. The moment his fingers touched the thing, he felt his strength sapped away. For a few seconds after he couldn't stop his body from shaking in exhaustion.

Good thing it was dark. Neither Sabo nor Luffy needed to know how weak he really was.

Was it just yesterday when Luffy declared they were friends? Ace couldn't really stop himself from thinking about it. Sabo seemed to accept it readily enough, but he didn't exactly have Ace's history, did he? Sure Sabo stole from people, but he did it not because someone _told_ him to, but because those people deserved it. And though stealing was still stealing (Makino told Ace that it was bad no matter what) at least the intention was _good_.

Ace did it just because. And that was worse, wasn't it? To do something without reason?

Definitely not something a _friend_ should do.

"Ace? How're you doing?"

Ace insisted that they had to wait for Luffy to fall asleep. Sabo wanted to tell Luffy because the other boy deserved to know, he said, because if they had to escape together they had to do it together too. But Ace, even though he actually liked these two, couldn't make himself _trust_ them- especially not for something as important as this.

He had to make this work. He had to get the two of them out.

So even if Sabo disagreed with him, even if Luffy deserved to know, even if he knew they could be trusted, even if he knew they cared, _actually_ cared about him, Ace couldn't quite trust them with their own lives.

They weren't monsters like Ace yet. They deserved to be free. Even if it meant that Ace had to stay behind.

Because in the time Ace had been trapped in there, he had known _no one_ who had ever gotten out. Ace wasn't going to allow Sabo or Luffy to be burdened with him. He was going to carry all of this on his shoulders because if they failed, at the very least, they wouldn't be able to blame themselves.

"Nearly there, Sabo," he whispered back, heart pounding as he felt Sabo's makeshift lock pick slide into place. Twisting the metal, Ace grinned as he heard the distinct sound of a lock clicking open.

The anticipation in Sabo's voice was clear when he asked, "You got it?"

Ace grinned even wider, "Yeah, I got it." Eagerly, he removed the shackle, his joy overpowering the loss of strength the moment he touched the metal. As soon as the shackle left his touch though, Ace felt his strength rush back to him. The feeling was so surreal and unexpected that Ace couldn't stop the gasp that left his lips in surprise.

Sabo must have heard him though because his voice asked in concern, "Ace? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he breathed, "Just didn't expect that."

"I wonder what kind of metal that shackle is. I mean, I've never heard of anything that could sap a person's strength just by touching it."

Ace honestly had no idea himself. "Whatever it is, I'm just glad it's off."

"Yeah," Sabo agreed, his voice having a tinge of surprise to it, "You actually sound better already."

Grinning at that, Ace stood up. "Which is good because now we can escape."

Hoping that the bars of the cell weren't made of the same metal, and then laughing silently to himself when it wasn't, Ace began pulling the bars apart. Little by little he felt it giving way, the sounds of the bending metal reaching Sabo's ears.

"Holy shit, Ace," Sabo exclaimed, wonder coating his every word, "I thought you were exaggerating but, holy shit!"

The tone of Sabo's voice made Ace pause.

In his life, Ace had never met _anyone_ who wasn't afraid of his inhuman strength. Even Makino. There would be a smile on her face, but the light of it would never quite reach her eyes. Ace couldn't see Sabo's expression but the awe in his voice without fear and suspicion brought a small smile to his lips.

If it were possible, Ace would really like to stay with them. With Sabo. With Luffy.

As he worked on the bars, the thought of escaping _with_ them prompted him to put a little bit more strength to it. The thought of running away from this place, away from Teach, from people who thought he was a monster, from people who made him think _he_ was a monster, made his heart race. It filled his body with enough vigor that he couldn't quite stop his body from shaking in excitement.

Ace had never felt like this before. Was this how it felt like to have a future? To have something to look forward to, to hope for, tomorrow? Was this what Makino wanted for him when she asked what his dream was?

Well, Ace had a dream now and he can't wait to tell Makino all about it.

With newfound strength, Ace put in a little more effort, the small smile on his face growing wider every inch to freedom. Ace was so preoccupied in his task that the creak of the only door in this room where their cells were completely went past him.

When the lights, all the lights, suddenly turned on, Ace froze.

Really, there was no point to dream. They all ended eventually anyway.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

Luffy was having a dream about his two new friends when he felt that tug of wakefulness.

Unconsciously, he frowned, not wanting to wake up yet. In his dream they were in all sorts of adventures and went in all sorts of places, eating all sorts of yummy food! Luffy was brave in the dream, always yearning for more and more adventures. Ace was really cool in it too, always saving him from getting eaten, even if he yelled at Luffy most of the time. Sabo was the one who saved both of them from getting eaten, and it was Ace he yelled at for bullying Luffy all the time!

Luffy really, really liked Sabo. Sabo was his favorite! He was way, way better than Ace because he was always so _nice_ to him! And Ace...! Well, Ace was mean a lot and he yelled at Luffy a lot and called him stupid even if he wasn't! Ace was always so, so mean to him but... Ace was still really, _really_ cool.

A faraway sound tugged him once more to wakefulness and this time, this time Luffy couldn't ignore it.

Something was wrong.

As his consciousness gradually returned, Luffy heard sounds but couldn't quite associate it with anything. But as it grew louder and louder and as he slowly woke up, Luffy recognized Sabo's voice.

Sabo's voice that was filled with much anger and hate and _fearfearfearfear_.

Waking up instantly, the first thing Luffy saw was the cell across his was open and that the man who took him and Sabo from the streets was there. Like it never happened, all the good that came from his dream went away replaced only with fear.

There was something really, really _wrong_ with that man. Something dark and not all good. A different kind of dark that his father had, different from the dark that always hung around Aunt Rogue and Uncle Roger, from the dark Uncle Ray and Shanks would sometimes have every New Year's Eve.

This man had the bad kind of dark, so bad that Luffy could barely move just upon the sight of him.

"STOP IT! YOU BASTARD, STOP IT! YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT ALREADY SO STOP IT!"

Sabo's anguished voice cut into Luffy's paralysis and brought him back with a gasp. Trying to set aside the _fearfearfear_ Luffy looked beyond the man and finally saw what Sabo had been yelling about.

A boy about Sabo's age was on the floor of that cell, his body sprawled limpy, not moving.

The man, Teach, Ace said, was towering above that small body, his fists curled up tightly, his back filled with furious tension. Luffy didn't need to see the man's face to know how angry he was.

Sending one more kick against the boy's midsection, Teach growled as he said, "Didn't I tell you we're going to have so much fun, boy? I don't appreciate you leaving before the fun starts!"

"Bastard! Just leave him alone! Who wouldn't want to get out of this hellhole?!"

All this time Teach had completely ignored Sabo. But as the man slowly turned towards his friend, Luffy couldn't stop his body as it shook in fear. Not just of fear for himself, but fear for Sabo, and for the boy that must be Ace who still _wasn't_ moving.

"Boy, you're lucky your parents are actually trying to find you."

Bending down and grabbing Ace's hands roughly, Teach started dragging Ace's limp body out of the cell. He stopped briefly before Luffy's cell, sneering at him then grinning when Luffy drew back with a whimper. Uncaring of Ace, he dragged him towards Sabo's cell, his face lighting up as Sabo yelled and cursed at him.

Unable to move, Luffy didn't see how Teach took a handful of Ace's hair and slammed his head against Sabo's prison. Luffy only heard Sabo's shout of concern, then a shout of pain, followed by Teach's cold, cold voice, "Like I said, you're lucky your parents are trying to find you. But remember this. Once they give up. Or once they're unwilling to give me the ransom I want. Once that happens, look closely at Ace. Look at him closely and remember that this boy could be you."

It was only when the lights were turned off once again that Luffy realized it had been on in the first place. It was only when Sabo's harsh breathing relaxed that Luffy realized that Teach hadn't returned Ace to his cell, that he'd dragged Ace out.

Swallowing hard, Luffy gathered his remaining courage and whispered, "S-Sabo?"

A tremulous breath. Then, "I'm here, Luffy."

"...Ace? Is he okay? Will... Will he be okay?"

Sabo hesitated. In his hesitance, Luffy prayed, and prayed and prayed and prayed that Sabo would tell him it'll be all right, just like he always did these past days.

But Sabo didn't.

Instead he said, "I don't know, Luffy. I don't know."

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

AN: Thank you again for the follows and favorites. They are all appreciated.

To Beatreex, Wordlet, T. Grey and Axxit, thank you so much for leaving a comment! You guys are awesome!


	5. Freedom

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine.

 **Summary:** Slightly Modern AU. In a world where the World Government holds the formula to the Devil's Fruit, a substance that could grant anyone great power, freedom is nothing but a dream. Ace, who has known nothing but pain and suffering at the hands of Teach, only strives to survive each day, holding no hope that he could ever be free. But one day two boys become imprisoned with him, and suddenly, Ace wants it, if not for himself, then for the two boys who changed his world.

 **Warning:** Child abuse in this story.

 **AN:** I promise I'll respond to your reviews but for now, thank you so much to: ABCDEFWhee, Beatreex, Resha Tsubaki, Axxit, , and . You guys are the reason why there's a fifth chapter. To those who followed and favorited this story, thank you as well!

I also... don't like this chapter much. There's been a death in the family and I wrote this mostly to keep distracted so this didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be. In any case, I'll make up for it in the next chapter!

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

When the door opened again after a few hours, Sabo immediately tensed, fear filling every nook of his body.

It was annoying. How _one man_ could make him feel this much fear.

But as the person who went in came into view, Sabo felt relief when he saw that it wasn't Teach. The man had a hammer on one hand, and a toolbox on the other. Without looking at him or Luffy, the man stopped outside Ace's cell and started reinforcing the bent steel bars.

Sabo watched the man work, wondering if he should say anything, ask about Ace. Wondering if the man had a conscience and would help them out. That thought quickly left him though, because even if they escaped, Ace still wasn't there. And they weren't leaving without him.

After the disastrous event last night, right before Luffy fell asleep, troubled as it was judging from the whimpers coming from the cell beside him, Luffy made him promise that Sabo wouldn't leave him. Sabo had hesitated then. He couldn't promise right away, knowing how perilous it was for them, knowing that he might be next. But the desperation in Luffy's voice, his despair, his anguish and fear made him relent.

And Sabo... Sabo was many things; he lied, he cheated, swindled money from people, but he wasn't someone who broke promises. Least of all to a _friend_.

But what a friend he turned out to be, losing one so fast and unable to give comfort to the other. Perhaps he wasn't fit for this after all. He's been by himself for a long time now. He wasn't used to thinking about others, wasn't used to putting others before himself. He wasn't used to feeling like this.

 _This_ was cloying and suffocating. Sabo worried over Ace and Luffy so much that he could barely breathe at times. It was binding and he so desperately wanted to be free but... _No one_ has ever made him feel so alive. It was the strangest thing. He was trapped here, the farthest thing from the freedom he wished for, and yet he'd never felt so much at home. Like this is where he belonged.

There was just something about Luffy's easy acceptance of him, of Ace's sincere understanding of his choices, that made him feel that he was actually wanted. Not Sabo as an heir, a puppet to be used to gain more social standing. Not Sabo the thief, who was beginning to make a name for himself on the streets. No. Ace and Luffy wanted none of that. Just him.

They wanted, and needed, just him.

Although hopelessness was starting to creep in, Sabo refused to let it win over him. Luffy needed his strength. And Ace... Sabo didn't even want to consider that the other boy could be... No. When (not if) Ace returns, Sabo would make doubly, triply, sure that their next attempt wouldn't be as disastrous.

Sabo was used to getting the things he wanted. He wasn't going to stop now. He refused to let Teach steal the two people who were starting to be an important, precious treasure.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

When Ace woke up again, he was back at his cell, feeling more tired than ever.

Looking in disdain at the cuff around his right wrist, Ace sighed. So much for an escape attempt. And what rotten luck. If they had done it just a day sooner, even a few hours before, then none of this would have happened. Sabo and Luffy would have been free. Hell, maybe he too could have escaped with them.

Still, Ace would take fortune no matter the form. The beatings weren't as painful as he thought they'd be. Blood was drawn, but at least he didn't feel like he was dying. Just tired. Really, really tired.

It was a good thing Teach was in such a good mood. Ace had to thank a guy named Whitebeard for that, even if he had no idea who Whitebeard was. He also couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy for accepting Teach into his crew. Not like it was much of a surprise. From his experience during the time with Makino (and wow did that feel like ages ago), Ace quickly realized that most pirates were stupid. Most of them used the title as an excuse to fool around, to wreak havoc wherever they went. They claimed they accepted Roger's challenge of seizing your own freedom but in the end, the only freedom they seized was the freedom to make bad choices.

Ace had never met a pirate who made him think otherwise.

(Makino once told him pirates weren't all like that. In fact, the pirates before Gold Roger challenged the world were very different. Back then, _pirate_ was a term the World Government used on people who went against their values. People who were strong enough and brave enough to seize their own lives without anyone making decisions for them. People who roamed the world not looking for trouble, but for a lifetime of adventure, of discovering new places, meeting different people. Pirates never rebelled against the World Government, they stayed away from all rules in fact, but they're still continually purged because they represented a life that _could be_ if the people lived in a world that was a ruled without the government's iron fist.

Now though, even scum could call themselves _pirates_.)

Suddenly, "...Ace? Is that you?"

Surprised, Ace sat up then immediately regretted it when the wounds on his back pulled. Gritting his teeth and hoping his voice was steady, Ace replied, "Yeah, Lu. It's me."

As Luffy wailed in the background, relieved that he was fine, another voice asked, "What did that bastard do to you? Are you okay? And don't lie, Ace! Don't you dare lie to us!"

Ace's brows raised in surprise at that. There was something different about Sabo's tone. He was just gone for less than a day, had something happened to Sabo and Luffy then? When he was unconscious... did Teach...?

Worried, Ace answered Sabo with a short, "I'm okay. I'll live," then, without bothering to hide the worry in his voice, asked, "And you? Did Teach do anything to you and Lu? Fucking hell, if he did I swear I'll—! He _promised_ me he won't hurt you if I... Goddammit! I'm so stupid! I shouldt've believed a bastard like Teach!"

So filled with anger and worry, Ace missed Luffy's and Sabo's voices. It was when both Luffy and Sabo yelled over his rants that Ace stopped and listened.

"Finally!" Sabo exasperatedly said, "I thought you were going to take forever!"

"Shishishi Ace! So you can talk a lot after all!"

Confused, Ace could only say, "Huh?"

From across his cell, he heard laughter from Luffy and Sabo. Then Sabo said, "We're fine, Ace. Teach left us alone after—,"

"We're more worried about you!" Luffy interjected, his voice filled with concern, "Are you really okay, Ace? Did he... did he hurt you bad?"

Struck speechless from relief, Ace could only listen to the voices of his... well, _friends_. And wow did admitting that pack a punch. For a long time now Ace never thought he'd deserved friends and so he never tried finding any. But this time was different.

Ace could protect them from Teach. Hell, with the right timing, he could break them out too. And that... that should be good enough to make him be worthy of being a friend, right?

"Hey, Ace? Are you still with us?"

"Still here, Sabo," he replied, the beginnings of a smile on his face, "Still here."

"Okay, good. Try not to leave us again, got it?"

"Yeah, Ace! Don't get taken away again, got it? Promise me you won't get taken away again!"

Ace hesitated. How could he promise something like that? Whether he cooperated or not wouldn't even make a difference. Teach did as he pleased and Ace wasn't strong enough or smart enough to stop him.

Deciding that there was no easy way out of it and putting faith in Luffy's innate resilience, Ace said truthfully, "I don't know, Lu. I really, really want to make that promise to you but I can't. I... I'm not strong or smart enough yet to make that promise—,"

"That's _not true_ , Ace! You're the strongest, smartest person I know!" Luffy immediately protested, his voice rising in anger, in frustration, "You and Sabo both!"

Shaking his head at Luffy's faith in him, still having no idea what he did to deserve it, Ace softly, gently said, "I'm sorry, Lu. I can't promise you I won't be taken away. But," he said, hoping Luffy and Sabo could hear the sincerity in his voice, "Instead, I will promise you this: I'll live, Luffy. I'll continue living. So that when the time comes when we do get separated, I can still come to you. I can find you. You and Sabo. I'll come and find you both. And we'll be together again."

Ace was expecting more protests from the younger boy, but Luffy surprised him yet again when he remained silent.

It was Sabo who spoke up, "I think that's the best promise Ace can give you, Lu. And me too, I think. But don't get me wrong, okay? Believe me I want nothing more than for us to stay together but, as we are now, it's a promise that can easily be broken. And I don't want to break my promises. So allow me to make this promise to you instead: when all this is over, I'll make sure we'll all stay together. No matter how long it'll take, no matter how difficult, I'll find a way to get us back together again."

Luffy, however, just stayed silent after that.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

When it was apparent that Luffy was asleep, Sabo asked Ace, "He's angry at us, isn't he?"

Ace snorted, "No doubt about it."

"...we were just telling the truth, though."

"I know," Ace replied, sounding tired, "But what do you expect? I don't think Luffy's ever experienced anything like this before. I'm actually more surprised he's lasted this long without breaking down. I mean, sure he cries a lot, but he's never had a full blown panic attack, right?"

Sabo hummed thoughtfully, "They do say that kids are resilient."

"We're still kids too, though," Ace pointed out.

"Not really," Sabo rebutted, thinking of the things he's been through, "I've been taking care of myself for a while now. You've been with Teach nearly your whole life. If you think about it, we've never really been _kids,_ have we?"

He heard Ace laugh from the cell across his, "You're really depressing right now, Sabo. Where'd all that bravado when you made your promise to Luffy a while ago go to?"

Now it was Sabo's turn to snort, "I could say the same thing to you! How the hell are we going to get out of here now?"

Before Ace could say anything, Sabo quickly interjected, "And please include yourself in the plans this time, Ace! I did promise Luffy I'll make sure we stay together!"

Ace didn't respond right away and just when Sabo thought the other boy had fallen asleep as well, Ace said, "I know. Before meeting you two I... I never really cared about getting out or getting away from Teach. Whether I'm here or out there, there wouldn't have been much difference. I'd still be alone. I'd still have to fight for each day. But then I met you two idiots and I... I want it, Sabo," Ace softly said, as if he was afraid someone might hear and take it away, "I really, really want it. I want to see the world as Luffy sees it. I want to experience the world as you have. I want to be free."

In all the time he's been here, Sabo had never once heard Ace say that _he_ wanted to go out. It was always, 'I'll make sure _you_ escape', or ' _You'll_ get out of here, I promise'. It was as if he'd given up. But now, hearing those words from Ace, Sabo more than ever, wanted to escape. Ace didn't deserve to be imprisoned like this. Sabo vowed to show him how beautiful the world can be. With Luffy's help, of course.

Still, the fact remained. They were trapped here. And Sabo didn't want to risk being discovered by Teach again.

"Make me lock picks again, Sabo. I'll get us out of here this time!"

Didn't he just say he didn't want to risk it? Frowning, Sabo immediately said, "No way! Who knows what'll happen if Teach finds you again, huh?!"

"But that's it!" Ace said, his voice having a tinge of excitement, "Teach isn't here."

Well, that actually kind of changed things.

"He's got lackeys hanging around, but none of them will come in unless it's to feed us. Teach doesn't really trust anyone but himself."

"But are you sure he isn't here? Are you absolutely sure?"

At that, Ace chuckled, "There is actually a bit of luck getting caught that time. Teach rambles a lot when he's happy about something and apparently, some pirate named Whitebeard accepted him into his crew. Said all his hard-work's finally paid off. Something about how Whitebeard has this really advanced lab just focused on researching about Devil's Fruit. And lemme tell you," Ace said, "Teach is _obsessed_ with that poison! Already he was planning on the experiments he could conduct. So yes, Sabo," he finished, the grin in his voice very obvious, "I'm sure Teach isn't here. He could hardly wait to get back there. It's the only reason why I'm not as beat up as I was expecting to be."

From the way Ace said it, Sabo was sure that Ace had no idea how big a revelation it was. Whitebeard? Holy shit! And the Devil's Fruit? Sabo had only ever heard nasty things about that drug. It gave you strange abilities, but you had to survive ingesting it first. As far as Sabo knows, only one person has ever survived it in recent history: Gol D. Roger. And possibly, Monkey D. Dragon, the most wanted man in the world.

It was Dragon who leaked the formula of the drug to the masses. The same formula the World Government kept guarded for _centuries_ because the people feared it, feared the power a Devil Fruit user could unleash. That fear kept nearly all rebellions at bay so when the formula spread, it was utter chaos. Sabo wasn't alive then, but from the history books he was forced to read, Sabo learned that a lot of people died then. Not just government officials, but innocent people too.

That was why there were people who absolutely hated what Dragon did; mostly the nobles who didn't want anything to change. And there were some who were inspired by it and formed what is now called the Revolutionary Army.

The world as they know it is controlled by the Devil's Fruit. If Teach was trying to find a way to ingest it safely, what the hell would happen to the world?

Sabo thought this was all about the money. Luffy seemed to be cared for. And Sabo himself used to be a noble. And yet, all this time, Teach only brought up the subject of ransom _once_. Just once. If it were really about the money, why would it take this long? There should have been negotiations by now. Maybe even threats and mailing questionable body parts. And while Sabo was grateful that that hasn't happened yet, it was just now that he realized how strange that was.

What the hell did Teach want from them?

"Ace," Sabo said, unable to stop the pounding of his heart, "I think we really need to get out of here."

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

AN: My lolo, my grandfather, died yesterday. He'd lived a good life and I hope and wish and pray that someday I'll be able to make him proud. I wouldn't have had all the opportunities I have today if it weren't for his love and support. I hope he knew how grateful I am for it. There are so, so many doors I feel like I could open because of him; I just regret I wasn't able to show him that bright future.

For always coming to my recitals no matter how far, for sharing with us your love of travel and food, for always being there whenever we need you, thank you. Even though none of us are ready, I'll take comfort in the fact that you're now at peace. And that now you're with lola in heaven.

I love you so much, lolo.


End file.
